


You're not alone...(TomMatt monsters AU)

by Chasing_Rabbits



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M, Slow Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasing_Rabbits/pseuds/Chasing_Rabbits
Summary: Tom is plagued by nightmares every time he  falls sleep. Taunting, awful dreams of what he's become no thanks to Tord.But at least he's not alone anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I'm Coffee!  
> This is a copy of my Wattpad story of the same name.  
> I hope you like it well, enjoy the chapter!

White, red and black. That was all Tom could see.  
Blurred globs and streaks of those three colors clouded his vision.

And the pain. Oh god the pain, it was the most Tom ever felt. His blood felt like acid. And it was oh so slowly burning him alive.

Tom's screams ripped his throat apart only to sound distant in his ears.  
He tried pulling his arms only to find them restrained to the bed he was in. He tried to tear the restraints in vain. The leather was too tough to rip.

He screamed one more time, only for a red metal arm to reach out of the darkness and cover his mouth. A glowing silver eye kept a cold and steady gaze on his empty sockets. The black figure with the metal arm let out an all too familiar laugh.

"What's wrong old friend are you not feeling well?" It taunted coldly.

Tom screamed from under the metal grip and tears started to swell in his eyeless sockets.

"Don't worry it will all be over soon."  
Tom felt his senses deafen little by little he tried fighting against the fatigue and pain but it could not be helped.

Before it all faded to black the metal arm withdrew and Tord's laugh echoed through the darkness.

 

___

 

 

Tom woke up with jolt, sitting up and almost screaming. His breathing was shallow and his throat was dry, a thin layer of cold sweat covered his body that ached from moving so suddenly. He put his hand on his bare chest and heaved. The memory slowly dissolving from his mind.

It had been the third week in a row that he has had that recurring nightmare and Tom was dying for a good night’s rest.  
And even though Tord left a year ago, it was still very unsettling to see him in his dreams.

Tom turned to see the time. The numbers 1:28 AM glowed in the pitch black room. Tom gave a shaky sigh as he slowly laid back down and let his mind be consumed by the darkness. He stayed still for what seemed to be an eternity before his self hazardous thoughts came and Tom decided go snack on something.

Tom carefully opened his apartment door. He hadn't found anything that seemed appealing to him in his fringe and decided to do some late night fast-food hunting. He stepped out and turned to quietly close the door so not to wake up his ex-roommates that lived next to him.

"Uh, where are you going at this time of the night?"

The voice made Tom almost jump out of his skin. He angrily turned to the voice next to him.

"Geez Matt! You almost scared me half to death! Don't sneak up on me like that." Tom whisper-shouted to the tall ginger.

Matt stifled a laugh.  
"You're hilarious when angry. So where are you going?"  
Matt asked the shorter Brit.

Tom huffed.  
"I woke up and thought I'd go out to eat something. What are you doing awake?"  
"Can't sleep. Would you mind if a tag along?"  
Matt asked.  
Tom looked at his friend, ever since last year, he hadn't had that much time to spend with the ginger. He smiled a bit.  
"Sure, why not."

 

___

 

 

Matt and Tom walked through the apartment hallway, laughing at around 3 that morning. The past hour and a half were honestly the best time they'd had in a very long while. They had gone to a nearby McDonald's only to run into a few rowdy teenagers getting ready for a food eating competition granting the winner a good amount of money. Tom joined the competition and 4 big-macs later Tom was just a bit richer than when he entered. With a bit of his winning money Tom bought Matt two cheeseburgers and left to go to the park. At the park they played with some owners' dogs and fooled in the kids section before they were chased by the police and had to hide in the restroom.

Matt put his hands on his knees heaving from the laughter.

"I can't believe you actually bet those teens in a that food eating competition!"  
"I thought it was hysterical that that dog was almost as tall as you!"  
Tom laughed and pushed Matt.  
"Or when you almost broke the swing! Man, you're too big for that."  
Matt said wiping a tear away from his eye.  
"You were the one that hit their head with the entrance of the play castle!"  
Tom said laughing pointing to a small bruise on Matt's head. They both laughed a little while longer, not taking in mind their noise level and enjoying themselves.

Tom chuckled a bit more and stretched his arms up in a yawn. Matt looked at the smaller man cocking an eyebrow.  
"You tired?" Matt asked nudging toms shoulder with his elbow.  
Tom gave a groggy nod and Matt chuckled. "I'll take another walk around the block."  
Matt turned away from Tom and reached in his jacket pocket for his keys only to find them empty. He sucked in a bit of air through his teeth and turned on his heals to call after Tom.

"Uh, Tom. It seams I have misplaced my keys, would it be alright if I crashed on your couch tonight?" Matt asked nervously.  
Tom looked back up at the ginger.  
"Yeah sure, I'll keep the door unlocked for you. Just remember to lock it behind you." Tom yawned again.  
Matt gave a small nod.

"See you later."  
"See you later." Tom said in a tired smile before walking in his apartment.  
He sluggishly made his way to the bedroom and flopped on his mattress. In no time at all Tom fell in a deep, deep sleep.

 

 

___

 

 

Tom's dreams were filled again with his plaguing nightmare.  
He tossed and turned in his bed, comfort was just not a thing he could have it seemed. As the nightmare replayed in his mind, the thing that actually freed him from the terrifying ending was a loud thud echoing in his apartment.

He woke up immediately, but at first he thought he'd imagined it until he heard a groan carrying through the hall that sent a cold shiver up his spine.  
Tom quietly slid off the bed and made his way through the dim apartment, careful not to make a sound.  
His heart roared in his ears and adrenaline rushed through his veins as Tom walked in the hall. A quiet, ominous growl rattled his throat as he neared the entrance. Tom heard a soft, yet familiar whine from the doorway.  
Tom bolted to the door recognizing the sound as Matt.

Tom paused as he reached the living room, there was Matt; curled up on the floor holding the base of his neck. Matt slowly looked up at the spiky haired man in front of him.

"I think-... I think I might be in a little trouble." Matt whispered out in a tiered and almost joking tone, before passing out cold on the floor.  
Tom was by Matt's side in a heartbeat, wildly searching for a reason for Matt to see the cause of his friend's state.  
Tom carefully picked Matt up to his lap, Matt's body was ice cold; odd since it wasn't cold outside. He noticed two bloodless puncture marks on the left side his neck, right above his collar bone. Panicking, Tom felt for a pulse on Matt's cold and pale neck.

Nothing.

Tom looked at the lifeless body in his lap in shock, before scooping it back up again tightly. Grief stricken, Tom cried. His friend was dead. Another friend lost.  
Light creeped in through holes in the blinds, low light pouring in. And Tom kept crying.  
Tom sobbed for god knows how long, but he only stoped when the fatigue took over him and fell asleep cradling his friends cold corpse.

 

 

___

 

 

As if it never happened, Tom woke up in his bed. Harsh light streamed in from his bedroom blinds. Tom sat up in bed and sat there for a minuet. Trying to register if this early morning event was really a dream.

It didn't feel like it.

Tom remembered Matt's weak smile and cold skin almost too vividly for it to have been a dream. He slipped out of his bed sheets and walked out into the hall, pausing for a moment as he herd the bathroom door close. And surely enough, Matt was here. Tom sighed in relief, Matt jumped a bit at Tom's exhale and turned to him.

"Oh! Good morning Tom. How did you rest?" He said in his usual whiny and nervous tone.  
"I'm okay. Just need some coffee." Tom said in a raspy voice and rubbed his eyes.  
"Good, I brewed some coffee and it should be done by now." Matt said grinning, only to cover his mouth up quickly.

Tom cocked a brow but didn't question it. The ginger always seemed to be a bit weird and it didn't bother him.  
Tom made his way to the kitchen, Matt closely behind him. Tom grabbed one of his favorite mugs and set it down on the counter right next to the coffee machine as Matt sat down at the table. Tom poured himself the coffee and turned back to face Matt at the table.

"You want some?"  
Matt shook his head.  
"I already tired some, it just didn't sit well with my stomach."  
Tom shrugged, picking up his coffee mug and joining Matt at the table.  
As he sat down he noticed the bandaid on Matt's neck.

"What's that?" Tom pointed to the bandaid with his mug.  
"Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it." Matt said nervously.  
Tom cocked an eyebrow in suspension.  
"Matt, you're a horrible liar. Now, tell me what's up with the bandaid." Tom reached across the small dining table careful not to tip over his mug. Matt tried to escape but Tom was apparently too fast for him. Tom griped Matt's shoulder the bandaid falling off immediately, with the weak adhesive.

Exposing the two puncture marks. Tom's hand gripped Matt's cold shoulder in shock. Matt sneered in pain, two sharp fangs growing in. Tom let go and stumbled back into his chair. Matt looked up at Tom, with red eyes and covered his mouth.

"Tom, you gotta help me." Matt's voice was shaky and he spoke oddly with his uncomfortable new fangs. Tom got up, eyes wide staring back at the tall ginger.

"What....what happened?" Tom muttered out.  
Matt looked away from the shorter man's gaze.  
"I- I don't remember. I was just walking out when I was attacked then I remember running into your apartment this morning and....." Matt paused.  
"I died, Tom. And I woke up a few hours ago and put you back into your bed. I tried looking at myself in the mirror but I had no reflection!"  
Matt was on the floor breaking down now, his image was one of the things he most cared about and now it was gone.

Tom put a steady hand on his friends shoulder. Matt looked up his eyes had finally gone back to normal and tears seemed to be ever flowing.  
Tom gave a small smile as he hugged Matt to comfort him. Matt calmed down after a few minuets and Tom pulled away.

"Don't worry Matt." He said softly.  
"Besides, you're not alone..." Tom carefully took off his shirt and began to shift.  
He grew taller and patches of purple skin began to grow on his body. Horns protruded from his head and a tail formed.  
His canines grew in and his hands turned into purple claws, by this time Tom was scrapings the ceiling with his horns and his once spacious kitchen felt cramped in his half shifted from.

Matt laid on the floor, awe stricken.

  
" I promise not to tell if you don't."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when my amazing friend Jordan began editing my story. She has such a great way with words.

Matt sat awkwardly besides Tom on the sofa. Otherwise, the living room was vacant. Tom had drawn all the blinds in his apartment in fear that Matt could possibly dissolve into a puff of smoke on account of the lazy afternoon sun. What little light escaped the blinds gave the room a hazy, golden tone, sending dust motes dancing into the air.

 

Neither said a word.

 

Matt looked at the foreign creature to his left. Tom, with his dark eyes and brown hair, frequently shared his lithe visage with more monstrous features, such as his pointed teeth. Matt wasn't sure what had happened to his friend, or even when, but it was good to see him in close proximity again, even under such unfavorable circumstances.

 

Tom stared back at his old friend. Were they still friends, after so long? Yes, he concluded. The being at his right could no longer be described accurately as human, but he was still a friend. Matt's skin was as pale as a corpse, and he wasn't far off from being one. A recent bandage concealed an injury on Matt's neck. It didn't stop the bleeding, as there was none, but at least it kept Matt from rubbing it.

 

What the two had uncovered about one other was, least of all, somewhat comforting. For an entire year, Tom distanced himself from his friend group; he was fearful that if they discovered he was a monster, they would be afraid of him. Or worse, they would hate him. But now that Matt was a monster too, maybe he would not feel so alone anymore.

 

Matt shuffled around a bit as he brought his knees up from the floor and covered his legs with his hoodie, trying to get cozy. He shivered from the cold chill of his own body, then looked at the still-shirtless Tom. It had only been a few hours since Matt had been bitten, but already he reminisced the warmth of the living. Matt groaned as he pulled his arms into his hoodie and against his chest in an effort to get warmer. Tom watched as the ginger struggled with the simple but childish action.

 

"Are you okay?" Tom questioned, a bit worried.

 

Matt shook his head."No, I'm freezing. Can't believe I already miss being alive." He answered sadly as he rubbed his hands all over his body, hoping for some friction with which to warm himself, even if just a little. Without a second thought, Tom embraced his vampire friend. Even though the hoodie, Tom felt Matt's ice cold skin. Tom attempted to rub Matt's shoulders, trying his best to warm his friend up, but nothing seemed to work.

 

Then Tom had an idea.

 

"Matt, take your hoodie off and sit on my lap."

"I beg your pardon?" Matt demanded, a bit flabbergasted.

 

"I can warm you up with my body heat, you idiot." Before Matt had the chance to protest Tom picked up the ginger with ease and set him down on his lap. Matt stared at Tom in amazement: he was really strong. Tom watched the man on his lap.

 

"What?" Tom asked in a monotone voice, as if this wasn't at all something out of the ordinary.

 

Matt pursed his lips in embarrassment; if he had any blood left in his body, it would be rushing to his cheeks at the moment. "Nothing at all, it's just... You should put a shirt on." He looked away nervously.

 

"Nonsense." Tom wrapped his arms around the ginger and held him close. Matt's icy skin meet with his own, soothing his muscles aching from the strenuous activity of shifting. "This way, you can warm up faster and I can cool down at the same time."

 

Matt had to admit that Tom was rather comfortable, and he frankly felt quite cozy being in his arms. Tom didn't object with Matt's silent contentment; it was nice not to feel the uncomfortable heat he usually put up with. Not having a good night's rest was taking its toll on Tom, and he felt his mind slipping away from consciousness. In a matter of minutes, the oddly imprisoning combination of Matt being a cool blanket and the exhaustion weighing on Tom's bones lulled him to sleep. He was out like a light, loosely holding on to Matt for his chill.

 

Matt giggled a bit when he noticed how fast Tom had fallen asleep. He wondered how long it had been since he himself slept for a whole night. Matt tried not to disturb Tom as he curled up somewhat. His eyes fell shut as he took in all of Tom's warmth.

 

In the soporific, somewhat stale afternoon, Matt too fell asleep.

 

 

_

 

 

Matt was woken from light slumber by the sound of someone rapping on the door. A voice carried from the other side of the door, but Matt couldn't still wasn't functioning enough to register what was going on around him. All Matt wanted to do was remain where he was, hunkered down all cozy and warm with comfortable pressure around him making him feel secure.

 

"Hey! Tom! Are you in there?" Matt recognized the voice as Edd just in time for the door handle to turn, left unlocked by mistake. The pieces came together as the door swung wide.

 

He was in Tom's apartment, and he was lying down on Tom's couch.  
With Tom on top of him.

 

Suddenly gripped by panic, Matt scrambled to get out of Tom's grasp before Edd could see, the process knocking both of them off couch. Matt landed on the ground with a thud, in a very uncomfortable position. Matt faced the ground, butt up in the air. Tom sat up, cradling his injured head in his hands.

 

Despite Matt's efforts, it was too late to act like nothing happened. Edd stood in the doorway, surveying the scene in front of him with a vacant look between horror and confusion. Matt and Tom both gave short shrieks and scrambled to opposite sides of the room.

 

"Oh uh, h-hi Edd. What -uh, what brings you here?" Tom nervously stammered out, shooting glances between Edd and Matt.

 

Edd sucked a breath in through his teeth and stepped backwards out of the doorway.  
"I, ah, I was looking for Matt. I hadn't seen him all day and I was worried. But I... ah, see you guys are busy, and... I'll leave you guys be...." Edd quickly turned on his heels and darted down the hallway to the apartment.

 

Tom ran at his heels, howling with embarrassment,"I swear it isn't what it looks like!"

 

Matt, in contrast, collapsed to his knees, burying his face in his arms due to his embarrassment.  
"At least he doesn't know," Matt feebly tried to comfort himself. It wasn't working very well. He finally lifted his gaze when he heard Tom gently close the door behind him. With his newly heightened senses, he seemed to catch every detail, like how Edd looked at them both. Matt met Tom's worried expression as Tom rushed over to him.

 

Tom knew from the shame on Matt's face that if he had any blood left in his body, he would look as red as a tomato. As it stood, he was still quite pale.

 

"Matt are you okay?" Tom gingerly reached for Matt's arm, which was as red as a tomato. Many blisters were forming, even as Tom watched. He remembered the sun, and quickly acted to shield his friend with a blanket.

 

Matt looked up to Tom, and gave a soft, wan smile. "At least we know I won't die if sun hits me," he said with a small, humorless laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooo! Sorry about going MIA I hadn't felt inspired in a while and then I got busy and eventually forgot about it. I was doing some Google docs purging when I found the notes on this chapter and decided I needed to unwind. Sorry again for the wait guys

After the huge embarrassment that was their evening, Tom and Matt once again sat awkwardly on the couch. The only difference was that Tom now wore his hoodie and Matt's arm was now bandaged. The sun had set, rendering the living room completely dark apart from the scant the light cast in from the kitchen behind them.

The uncomfortable silence interrupted when Tom's stomach growled. Tom groaned. He hadn't eaten all day and it was pretty obvious that his body would try to revolt against him soon. Matt looked over at the shorter Brit.

"You hungry Tom? Wait, did you even have breakfast this morning?" Matt questioned, raising an eyebrow in annoyance. Tom sank beneath Matt's gaze, murmuring excuses. "Tom, you need to take better care of yourself. You just can't go a whole day without food."

"Not if you chug a whole bottle of Smirnoff," Tom replied, sarcastically wiggling his finger him the air.

"Tom!"   
Sarcastic or not, that statement was probably true. Matt couldn't believe the torment Tom was putting himself through. Matt decided then that he had to put his foot down to this shinanaganary. Matt rose up from the couch, dragging Tom with him.

 

"What are you doing, Matt?" Tom demanded, looking up at the vampire annoyed.

"We're going out for a nice fancy dinner and maybe hopefully probably clearing things up with Edd." Matt stated as he dragged Tom to the door and grabbed his hoodie in the processes. 

Tom snickered. "Where will we have this 'very serious talk' with a 'fancy' dinner?" 

Matt paused, cursing himself quietly. All 'fancy' restaurants around the area needed reservations planned out at the least a day ahead.

Matt turned to Tom in defeat. Tom chuckled and opened the door for Matt.  
"We'll just order takeout from Micky-D's and talk to Edd here." Tom shrugged.  
Matt's shoulders slumped, he was never really good at coming up with on the fly great ideas.  
"I suppose that could work." Matt said while pulling his purple hoodie over his head and existing the apparent.  
"Of course it will." Tom smirked closing the door and locking it. He turned around puffing his chest out, proud of his quick wit.  
"Edd knows us well enough that this was all a huge misunderstanding and it'll be like nothing ever happened." Tom continued down the the hall almost immediately reaching his neighbor's door saying his last comment, "Besides how far could've this gone in his head?"   
Tom went to knock on the door softly only for it to open with the slightest touch.

Both brits looked at each other questioningly and walked in cautiously. The smell of tangy tomato sauce and warm pasta filled the air. Matt closed his eyes and took a good whiff of the scent; for a moment getting lost in a distant memory. Edd stood in the kitchen holding a sifter full of pasta.  
"Oh, hi. I was actually on my way to get you two." Edd said surprised to see them there.  
"Edd, what the fuck is this." Tom said bluntly.  
"A fancy dinner for you two." Edd said in an awkward and shy tone.  
Matt and Tom exchanged quick confused glances. "Why?" Matt whispered.

Before Edd answered, Tom stomach betrayed them by growling rather loudly. Tom cradled his stomach, slightly pained. His gaze drifted to the pasta in Edd's hands.  
"Can we talk later? That pasta smells amazing and I'm starving!" Tom spoke, eyes still locked on the pasta. Edd nodded and speaking quickly," Yes of course. Sit down and I'll serve you." As Edd turned from them; the two gazed at each other in confusion for the third time and sat down at the table Edd had prepared for them in the kitchen.   
In almost no time at all their dinner was served, a hot, mouth watering plate of spaghetti was laid in front of them. Tom immediately began to furiously eat away at the pasta in front of him. 

Matt was hungry, but it seemed that Tom beat him out. If he didn't know better he'd think that Tom had been starving himself for days. Nearly a third of the way in his plate, much to Matt's horror, Tom was going for his second serving of pasta.  
"Jesus," Matt said loud enough that only Edd could hear him. "Good thing I made a lot." Edd responded. Matt nodded in agreement.  
Tom returned to his seat, setting his plate down and knitting his finger together trying to be as serious as possible.  
"Edd we need to talk."  
Edd snickered. "It's okay Tom, I support you for who you are." He said warmly.  
"Edd no, what the hell man." Tom said bluntly.

 

“Wait, so you guys aren’t dating?” Edd said confused. “But you guys looked like you were-.” “No. Matt just had some problems that I was helping him out with.” Tom cut off the green-hooded man.   
“Right…” Edd responded, nodding suspiciously.  
Suddenly Matt’s stomach lurched. He quickly put his hand over his mouth to stop anything from spilling out of his body. The sudden movement caused the two other brits to look at the ginger in worry.   
“Matt, are you okay?” Edd asked gently putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Matt turned to Edd smiling meekly. “Don’t worry Edd, I’m-” Another lurch caused his sentence to be abandoned as he rushed to Edd’s bathroom. Tom shot up immediately and ran over to his friend.

Tom finally caught up a few seconds later as the poor thing was emptying his only meal into the toilet. Tom knelt down next to the vampire rubbing circles into his back. “You okay? What’s wrong?” Tom said concerned as Matt heaved into the bowl.   
Edd had finally caught up and joined the two on the ground. “Yeah Matt, what’s up buddy?” Edd said in a cooing and calm voice as he stroked his friend’s back.

Matt raised his head slowly from the toilet and looked at Tom. “I’m not really sure what’s wrong with me. I haven’t been able to keep anything down all day.” Tom’s eyes widened in realization. 

“Do you think it might be because what happened last night?” Tom asked. Edd only looked at the two in confusion.   
“What happened last night?” Edd asked innocently.

Matt turned to Edd with his mouth gaped rushing to find the right words.  
“We had a food eating contest with some teens last night and that junk food might’ve been bad or something.” Tom responded quickly, saving both their butts. Edd gave a soft ‘oh’ of understanding.

“Matt you should probably get some rest, you look very pale and sickly.” Edd said said patting his back. “It’ll make you feel better.” Edd finished as he got up. “Just go to your apartment and get some shut-eye. Call me or Tom if you need anything.” The brunet insisted. Matt smiled kindly at Edd. “Thanks.”

“Wait, sorry to be the bearer of bad news but, are your keys still locked in your apartment?” Tom asked the ginger. Matt groaned and facepalmed himself.  
“I’m such an idiot. Edd, what time is it?” Matt asked, not willing to show his face out of embarrassment. Edd took a quick glance at his watch. 

“Eight forty seven.” Edd responded with a grimace. “The locksmith probably has closed for the night by now.” Matt groaned again and looked up at Tom. “Could I stay one more night with you?” He asked Tom defeated.

“Yeah, sure. You can take the bed tonight though. You need your rest, Matt.” Matt nodded in agreement and gave a soft ‘thank you’ before being helped up by his friends. “I’ll take him Edd.” Tom said lifting the ginger. Edd looked back in almost shock, he knew Tom was strong but this surpassed his expectations.

“Thanks for the dinner!” Tom called out as he left with Matt through the door. “You’re welcome.” Edd said sheepishly as he closed the door behind his friends. He gave a slight sigh of relief as he knew that Matt would be taken care by his friend. He turned and headed back to the kitchen to serve himself some pasta only to find the sifter empty. He gave another sigh, this one out out of annoyance. He turned and slumped back in the lonely table.

“Well, at least I have you, Cola.”

-

Matt couldn’t sleep at all that night.

It wasn’t that the bed or the pillows were uncomfortable, but something else. And regrettably, not out of shame of taking over Tom’s bed either. Something just wouldn’t let his body rest comfortably. Maybe it was the nap the two had? Or was it his increasing stomach pain?

After hours of tossing and turning on the bed Matt finally decided that it was enough. He was frustrated from not being able to rest and honestly bored out of his mind. So, he got out of bed to look for Tom’s company.

Matt made his way through the dim hallway, oddly enough it wasn’t as dark as he would think. Even though it was the of the night, Matt almost seemed to see perfectly. When Matt had made his way to the living room he saw Tom on the couch snoring. 

The position Tom was in didn’t seem to be comfortable at all. His head was in a very odd manner that would surely result on a hurt neck the next day. Not to mention that the couch was barely big enough to hold him as his feet were dangling a bit from the arm rest.

Matt carefully walked over to the spiky-haired Brit and tapped his shoulder. Tom woke up from a jolt panting heavily and looked up at Matt. “Matt, is that you?” He whispered. “Yeah, it’s me.” He responded in a normal tone. “What are you doing up?” Tom asked picking his knees up for Matt to sit down. “Couldn’t sleep, and my stomach hurts.” Said Matt sitting next to Tom.

“Why don’t we watch some TV until you get tired or something.” Tom suggested as he stretched. “Sorry for waking you up by the way.” Matt apologized. Tom only snorted. “Well it’s not like I have a job or anything else to wake up to in the morning.” Matt looked at the ground embarrassed, it still felt wrong to him to interrupt someone’s sleep. 

“Besides,” Tom went on, “you woke me up from a nightmare.” Tom said reaching for the remote on the coffee table. Matt raised his eyebrows in interest.   
“What was the nightmare about?” Matt asked as Tom flipped through the channels. 

Tom grunted trying to push the dream aside as he flipped through the shit on the TV until he got to a channel where some black railroad workers were singing very nicely. He decided to amuse himself with this, then the white men dressed like cowboys that were overseeing them started to sing horribly and dance around like monkeys. Tom chuckled pointing at their stupidity.

Matt sighed, guess I’m not getting that out of him tonight, he thought to himself and focused on the TV. Some of the white men had sent two railroad workers down the track only to fall in quicksand. When two of the supervisors go to check what’s holding them up they find the two men sinking along with the trolley thing. The inspector saves the trolley and leaves the workers to die. They miraculously get out and knock one of the guys out. Matt snorted as the other supervisor rode off oblivious to the assault. 

The hilarious story then continued as the railroad worker, Bart, becomes the first black sheriff of Rockridge, a frontier town about to be destroyed in order to make way for a new railroad. Initially, the people harbor a racial hatred toward their new sherif. However, they warm to him after realizing that Bart and his perpetually drunk gunfighter friend, Jim, are the only defense against a wave of thugs sent to rid the town of its population.

At every corner and turn of the plot, humor would not desert them. Matt’s favorite part had to be when the German woman hired by the guy making the railroad go through the town, singing how tired she was of men chasing after her.Tom’s had to be when Bart and Jim posed as the KKK to get into the bad guy meetup.

But nearing the end something was distracting Matt. At first it was a small rhythmic echo that tickled his ears. Ever so slowly the beating got louder. He tried immersing himself in the humor but that didn’t last long as the movie ended almost too quickly. Soon enough the beating was pounding in his ears, distracting from even the white noise inside his head as he stared blankly into nowhere.

Tom laughed as he turned off the TV. “That was a good one. Blazing saddles eh? Gotta show this to Edd sometime soon.” Tom putt the remote down and looked at Matt, searching for a reaction. “Matt?” Matt’s eyes were glowing red and his face was a pasty white, it was honestly very creepy. Tom reached a hand, and rested it on Matt’s shoulders. Matt looked back at Tom, his eyes returning to their normal hue of blue but his fangs were still out. 

“Matt, are you okay?” Tom’s voice sounded distant as it echoed through his head as the pounding seemed to engulf his sense of hearing. “I hear a pounding in my ears. It’s so loud…” Matt trailed off, but then a sudden stomach cramp crippled him and he slid off the couch. Tom rushed over to him and the thumps became faster and louder. 

“Matt what’s wrong?” Tom asked panic beginning to rise. Matt clutched his stomach as another cramp twisted his organs. “My stomach… it hurts so much ” Matt finally said as he clenched his stomach tightly. He was beginning to sweat profusely and the small amount of blood in his veins ran ice cold, it felt as he was dying all over again. Matt tried to take slow inhales but nothing seemed to work as he felt his body weaken by the moment.

Slowly, a sweet, yet irony smell reached his nose. His eyes widened in realization. “I need blood…” He trailed off. Tom drew back in confusion. “I’m going to die if I don’t drink blood.” Matt strained to say through clenched teeth as another stomach cramp threatened to rip his organs apart. “T-Tom… I don't want to die!” The pain was dizing and Matt felt himself beginning to heave. Matt coughed up blood and Tom finally realized the severity of the situation. 

Without a second thought Tom pulled Matt up against him, making sure to have Matt’s face on his neck.   
“Drink.” He commanded. “Wo…” Matt asked dazed. “Bite my neck and drink, Matt!” Tom said shaking the ginger a bit to get him to focus. Matt compiled and let his instincts take over, he licked the area taking in the sweet scent that laid beyond Tom’s skin and bit down slowly.

Tom grimaced at the uncomfortable pressure that was now at the base of his neck, but other than that there was no pain. Tom felt as his blood was being sucked up by fledgling vampire.He could feel Matt’s breath steady as he drank his blood and so turned over to the ginger.   
“You feeling better Matt?” Tom asked his friend. Matt hummed a response that sounded like a yes. Tom sighed in relief. “Take as much as you need.” Tom said as he relaxed against the couch as Matt continued to suck his blood. But after a few minutes it began to hurt and Tom began to feel a bit lightheaded.

“Matt, I think that’s enough. It- it’s starting to hurt.” Tom said as he tried to ease the vampire off of him. Matt gave a small hiss and tightened his grip on the smaller Brit.   
“Hey! I said get off!” Tom ripped the ginger off of him with a roar and pinned him to the ground with his giant, purple claw. Matt stared back at a partially shifted Tom in horror and confusion. The fear in his once close friend's eyes, broke his heart and forced himself to calm down. Tom slowed his breathing, transforming back to his human form and let go of Matt.

“Sorry, I think I got a bit too carried away there.” Matt said in a apologetic while as he pulled his legs close to his body. Tom flopped on the ground next to him, holding the two bleeding puncture marks on the base of his neck. “It’s okay. No harm done.” Tom said nonchalantly. Matt farrowed his eyes.  
“Tom, I could’ve killed you.” Matt said looking at the ground with shame. “A little blood loss won’t kill me Matt.” He said sitting up and showing the ginger his already healing wound. Matt stared in awe. “A whole house exploded on me a year ago, and you think I can’t heal from a simple bite? Come on Matt, give me a break.” Tom said with a chuckle.

Matt smiled back but then his stomach began to ache a bit. He groaned at the pain and Tom turned to him worriedly. “Are you okay?” He asked making his way to the ginger. “Yeah I think I just drank too much.” Matt responded as he slid his legs down and cradled his stomach. Tom sighed in relief. “I would expect that from someone that hasn’t eaten in twenty four hours.” Tom chuckled.

“I'm sorry…-again.” Matt spoke quickly. Fidgeting with his long skinny fingers. Tom sighed and picked himself up. Tom looked down to the ginger that was still on the floor. He furrowed his eyebrows in sympathy, he knew the guilt of hurting people specially to someone you care about. The pained and melancholy face Tom looked at was a far cry from the silly and often childish person he knew from before. He smiled as he remembered fondly of the now distant friendship the fo-three, three of them. He forced his grin to widen and leaned down to ruffle Matt's hair.

“C’mon Matt, go to bed. Rest. You'll feel better tomorrow.” Tom said as he headed to the couch. “Don't… Don't you want your bed back?” Matt said in a small voice as he got up. Tom flopped onto the couch with a groan. “Nah, I fit on the couch better than you.” Tom said as he curled up and getting more comfortable. “Oh...alright then.” Matt mumbled. He walked past the couch and turned one last time to Tom. 

“Good night Tom.” Tom only grumbled in response but that was enough of a response. With that, Matt disappeared into the shadows of the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hoped you liked the chapter and you should totally go see the movie Tom and Matt were watching there, it's an old movie but ever since I found it freshman year I've been utterly in love with it. It's called "Blazing Satles" and it's hilarious. Okay bye for now.


End file.
